Nuestro último día
by Nodoka-chii
Summary: ¡Bowser ha raptado de nuevo a Peach! Pero esta vez no esta solo, Petey Piranha, King Boo y Magi Koopa le hacen compañía. Mario va en su rescate, sin sospechar que podría estar en serios problemas por primera vez.


¡Hola! es mi primer FanFic en esta sección, espero que les guste =)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mario no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

**Nuestro Último Día**

Como cada mañana Mario salio de su hogar, se despidio de Luigi y emprendió el camino a su trabajo, el cual constaba de arreglar y limpiar tuberías. No era muy bien pagado, pero parecía no molestarle.

Luigi por su parte no tenía trabajo pues la gente de Villa Champiñón no lo consideraba tan buen plomero como lo era su hermano, por eso mismo nadie contrataba sus servicios. Este hecho no lo deprimía, sino todo lo contrario: día a día se proponía ser tan bueno (o mejor) como lo era Mario pero mientras tanto tendría que cuidar de su hogar y esperar.

Pasadas las 6:30 de la tarde, Mario salio de una vivienda, finalizando con éxito lo que seria el último trabajo del día. "Hoy he terminado más temprano de lo acostumbrado" pensó caminando por las calles y saludando a los habitantes.

Avanzadas ya varias cuadras, una pequeña florería llamo su atención, o mas bien lo que exhibía uno de los escaparates: una bella rosa roja envuelta en un papel transparente. Se acerco para mirar mejor y sin proponérselo introdujo su mano dentro del bolsillo donde las ganancias del día tintinearon.

La voz del dependiente que lo observaba desde que se había detenido frente al cristal, lo asusto logrando captar su atención:

—¿Le gusta amigo? —en dos zancadas llego a su encuentro.

—Si claro, es muy bella —contesto.

—¿Seguramente es para su novia? —A tal pregunta se sonrojo.

—Bueno…

—Debería comprársela, a las chicas les gustan las flores y que mejor si es una rosa —el hombre pretendía hacer su venta del día.

El pequeño plomero sonrió. "No es mala idea, la comprare y se la daré a Peach diciéndole cuanto es que la amo. Ya que nunca lo he hecho abiertamente"

Decidido saco varias monedas e indico al dependiente que la llevaría.

—Buena elección, ya vera que con esto tiene a la dama a sus pies. Aquí tiene —riendo le entrego la rosa y recibió el dinero.

Mario se alejo oyendo tras de si los buenos deseos del hombre, que feliz por a ver logrado una venta, regresaba dentro del local.

En casa de los hermanos Mario, Luigi dejo caer el teléfono, la voz de Toad aun se escuchaba por el otro lado llamando a Luigi, pero lo único que escucho fue el portazo que la puerta dio estrepitosamente.

—¡Hey! Mario —saludo Daisy desde lejos acercándose a él. El mencionado estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar cuando se topo con su amiga.

—Daisy ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, muy bien, te noto más feliz de lo acostumbrado —comento al ver la sonrisa risueña del plomero. Se emparejo junto a él y continuaron caminando.

—Así soy yo, ya vez.

—Lo se, pero ahora te veo… ¡Aja! —la muchacha hábil, dio un paso atrás quedando justo a la espalda de Mario. Le arrebato la rosa que tanto escondía con sigilo— ¿Para quién es? ¿Para Peach?

—¡Daisy! —Expreso sorprendido—, no hagas eso, devuélvemela por favor —sus mejillas de nuevo destilaban ese sonrojo.

—Entonces si es para Peach ¿verdad? –insistió aspirando su fragante aroma. Repentinamente la felicidad que destilaba se disolvió en un segundo. Cabizbaja, le regreso la rosa a Mario, quien la tomo notando el cambio de humor en su amiga y con preocupación le pregunto que es lo que ocurría.

—Nada, es solo que tú hermano… Luigi nunca me hace ese tipo de obsequios.

—Es cuestión de tiempo, yo tampoco se los he hecho a Peach. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que solo espera —sonrió intentando animarla.

En ese instante Luigi se acercaba a toda prisa. La platica de Daisy y Mario fue interrumpida.

—¿Ocurre algo Luigi? —cuestiono Mario al notar el semblante descompuesto que su hermano portaba.

—Toad me llamo, dijo que… —dio un respiro, correr algunas cuadras le había resultado un poco agotador— que Peach a sido secuestrada y pudo ver quien fue…

—Bowser —afirmo Mario sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Siempre era lo mismo con el Rey Koopa. ¿Acaso no entendía que por más que repitiera sus actos de vandalismo no conseguiría que Peach lo amara? Y sobre todo: ¿lograr vencerlo a él?

—Si, pero…

—Iré tras él y traeré a Peach de regreso —su voz era de pura decisión.

—No Mario, espera eso no es todo, iba en compañía de King Boo, Magi Koopa y Petey Piranha.

—Al parecer han unido sus fuerzas ¿no es así? —comento Daisy sabiamente mirando a los dos hermanos.

—Así es —afirmo Luigi.

—No será ningún problema.

—¡Pero Mario! —grito su hermano en tono exasperante. Sabía muy bien que él era lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a los cuatro y a quien se le pusiera enfrente, pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo… y se lo hizo saber:— ¿Que no te das cuenta que ahora siendo más pueden duplicar sus fuerzas? Podría ser peligroso…

—…Tal vez tengas razón. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, hermano.

¿Su ayuda? Había dicho. ¿Acaso no acababa de decirle que podrían duplicar sus fuerzas? Por lógica ellos perderían y no porque no fueran fuertes y no dieran lo mejor de si, sino por el pequeño inconveniente de que Luigi era un miedoso y sus nervios saldrían a flote provocando alguna dificultad en la que Mario se vería en la necesidad de ayudarlo, trayendo consigo su distracción y por congruente su derrota.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero… es que… no puedo.

Mario que usualmente solía ser tranquilo y raramente se enfadaba; en esta ocasión se vio severamente molesto.

—Ya veo que puedo contar contigo en los momentos difíciles —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Luigi lo tomo por el brazo.

—Hermano, Mario, por favor entiende…

—Suéltame, he de ir por ella —y de un jalón fuerte se soltó.

—¡Me decepcionas! —grito Daisy que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando. Por un instante llego a creer que ante una situación así Luigi se tragaría su cobardía e iría a ayudar, pero que equivocada estaba. Sin más rodeos dio media vuelta y se retiro.

—Lo siento, en verdad… perdónenme los dos —con un sentimiento de culpa, pero sin que este lo impulsara a querer socorrer, se marcho de nuevo a su morada.

Mario se interno en el bosque de la Ilusión, supuso que Bowser tendría a Peach en su castillo, así que iría allí. En el transcurso el bosque estaba en relativa calma, le pareció extraño pero en ningún momento bajo la guardia.

Mientras mas se acerba al castillo mas tarde se iba haciendo y así la tarde dio paso al anochecer.

Después de varios minutos andados se topo con las grandes puertas de su objetivo. Miro hacia los lados, todo estaba muy sereno, demasiado para su gusto. Frunció el seño buscando una forma de entrar, no la encontró. La única solución era ir saltando entre un espacio que formaba una pared y la columna de la torre que se encontraba a su derecha y entrar por la enorme ventana que acababa de descubrir. Así pues, lo hizo.

Entro con cautela sin hacer ruido. Había resultado fácil abrir la ventana. Todo estaba en penumbras, miro de un lado a otro, fue inútil, no logro ver nada. Al dar un paso algo golpeo su nuca asiéndolo caer al suelo, dejándolo inconciente.

Despertó, su vista era borrosa, la luz aun seguía apagada.

—Te has atrevido a llegar hasta aquí, sigues teniendo agallas —la voz inconfundible de Bowser retumbo en la enorme sala— Magi Koopa, hazme el favor —el mago ilumino la estancia.

La vista de Mario se fue aclarando, sus pies y brazos estaban atados por detrás. Se dio cuenta de ello— ¡Mamma mia! —exclamo impulsándose con el hombro hacia delante, logro ponerse de rodillas. Se sentía mareado, intento ubicarse y recordar que es lo que hacia allí, pero no fue hasta entonces que lo logro cuando vio a Peach de rodillas atada de sus extremidades y su boca amordazada con un pañuelo, en lo que parecía ser una especie de jaula, en lo alto de un balcón. Como guardias tenia a King Boo y Petey Piranha.

—¡Bowser! Deja ir a Peach —ordeno enseguida.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —se burlo parándose de su trono—, haremos una cosa –se encamino hacia Mario, detrás de él iba Magi Koopa— lucharemos cuerpo a cuerpo y quien gane se quedara con él amor de Peach, ¿serás capas de vencerme? —rió estrepitosamente— y como se que eres un debilucho plomero insignificante, te daré una ventaja… —con un gesto de su garra hizo que Magi Koopa quedara frente a Mario, y con un movimiento de su varita lo desato he hizo aparecer una espada frente a él.

—Que la disfrutes —mofo Bowser, con otro movimiento de garra indico a sus compinches que no intervinieran— te destrozare con mis propias garras —amenazo tomándolo por su overol; lo levanto del suelo para luego arrogarlo de nuevo.

Mario se incorporo y tomo la espada, su mirada como nunca antes desprendía odio. ¿Quien se creía Bowser para hablarle de esa manera? Además, llamarlo debilucho, cuando él había perdido cientos de veces.

No necesitaría la espada, pensó. Estaba a punto de arrogarla cuando vio venir las terribles garras de su enemigo, dio un salto atrás y con la espada detuvo su ataque.

Se vieron vil mente a los ojos retándose el uno al otro y los dos al mismo tiempo sonrieron con sagacidad.

Peach en lo alto miraba asustada pero no podía hacer nada, solo rezar porque todo saliera bien.

Mario y Bowser siguieron con su lucha, hasta que Mario con un moviendo ágil hirió a Bowser en la pierna, este profirió un gruñido de dolor. Mario sonrió dando un salto hacia atrás, levanto su vista y de pronto ya no vio a su rival.

—Hasta nunca, Mario —apareció detrás de él y empuñando sus garras atravesó su pecho haciéndolo sangrar, este soltó la espada creando un ruido seco al dar contra el suelo. Bowser rió, por fin se había hecho con el triunfo pero el dolor de su pierna era en esos momentos más fuerte. Saco la garra del pecho de Mario dejándolo caer de tajo al suelo.

—Vamonos de aquí. ¡He ganado por fin! ¡La victoria es mía! Suelta a Peach —ordeno. Todos los villanos le miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer que así de fácil ordenara soltar algo que por tanto tiempo había deseado y ahora que lo tenia lo dejaba ir cual paloma al vuelo— ¡Es una orden! —Sin decir nada Magi Koopa hizo lo ordenado— ¡Larguémonos ahora! —y con un moviendo de la varita desaparecieron.

Peach envuelta en llanto bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, Mario seguía en la misma posición, ella se arrodillo a su lado.

—¡Mario! ¿Por qué…?—las lagrimas le impidieron continuar. Mario con sus últimas fuerzas saco la rosa de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

—Por que te amo… —esas fueron sus últimas palabras, el brillo de sus ojos se apago y lentamente su cuerpo se fue enfriando. Peach grito desesperadamente y maldijo a Bowser mientras acunaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo del único hombre al que había amado con todo su ser.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual, ni nadie seria igual, todos lloraban en el entierro de Mario y Luigi viviría con el remordimiento de no haberlo ayudado.

En la tumba de Mario, Peach la hizo grabar con el epígrafe:

_"Aquí descansa Mario, un buen hombre, un gran Héroe"_

_Fin_


End file.
